Insomnia Tsunami
by Sabaku No Jen Jen
Summary: Gaara and Vlad are best friends and they are in band with some other friends that wear masks to hide their identities. They get drooled over when their on stage but when it comes to school they are outcast. up until these beautiful babes meet their favorite band without even realizing it. they boys might want to watch out because maybe these girls bite!


**hey yall! hope you like this! don't forget to review please**

* * *

I rolled out of bed at 3 AM. That was two fucking hours before I had to get up but thanks to my god awful insomnia I was up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep either. As I got up I checked my phone. After my phone check I sat back down into my bed and read my book.

I hated school and today I hated school even more if that was possible. We were getting two new students in my homeroom or at least that's what he had heard from Vlad. Vlad wasn't the greatest source of information since all that his sources were the popular kids' rumors. Not to mention Vlad eavesdropped in order to get his information.

_Great, just fucking great, I have to go to school and deal with new students today. They are supposed to be girls. I bet they are just like Sakura. I might just quit school if that happens. There are already too many of those bitches. _Sakura used to be a really nice girl in eighth grade. I actually dated her the whole school year. Then she had to leave for the summer and when she came back her hair had been grown out and now all she wore was pink. She had practically gone from band geek status to popular bitch status in only two months. I hated the new Sakura to the last bit of her existence. The thing that bothered me the most was how she acted around me right before I broke up with her. If she saw me in the hall she would always ask someone where her eyeliner went. Sakura was the queen bitch in our god forsaken school now; she had pushed the Goth groups into call her 'Queen of the People with bad taste in everything'.

What had happened to the beautiful girl I fell in love with? It's been a year and a half of the new Sakura and now my love for her not only faded, but I despised the girl. I hate that I still found myself that I would walk into class one day and see her there smiling at me, being nice to me, telling me that she still loves me. Every time I find myself doing that I make Vlad use his powers to slap me across the face. Let's just say that I don't think those thoughts very often anymore. I bitterly got up and walked to my dresser.

When I was done getting dressed I examined myself. I wore a black shirt that had red writing saying "Insomnia Tsunami", black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse with once white, now red shoe laces. They are red now because Vlad put my shoes in a bowl of red hair dye. I was thankful for my actual shoes being black because they didn't change color.

"Perfect," I said as I grabbed my keys and walked out the house.

I walked in the school building only to hear, "Has anyone seen my eyeliner. Oh there it is, but why is it on his face?" Sakura had said. She made me want to kill her every time I walked by her. Not because she was my ex, because she was the biggest bitch I would ever meet. I was already having a bad enough day. I just couldn't wait till after school today was Tuesday and like any other Tuesday the band came together for practice. We consisted of Neji Hyuga on bass, Itachi Uchiha on guitar, Kristoff on guitar 2, Naruto Uzumaki on drums, Kiba Inuzuka backup singer, and me, Sabaku No Gaara, lead singer. I walked into the wall next to the doorway to my homeroom.

"HAHAHA!" I heard from Naruto as I backed into him. He just pushed me forward gently through the doorway. Thankfully no one else noticed me run into the doorway, "Dude. You must have been really lost in your thought to miss the doorway. You never miss the doorway. Are you wondering about the new girls?" Naruto said teasingly. We walked to our normal seats in the back. I sat in the back right corner; Naruto left the seat on my left empty and sat on the desk to the left of that seat.

Naruto was a light blond with baby blue eyes. His skin had a natural tan that showed off his abs when he took off his shirt, which he did all too often. He had three whisker tattoos on each cheek. He, Neji, Kiba, Kristoff and I got our tattoos together one day in celebration for a successful gig. Naruto wore black cargo shorts and a blue mayday parade shirt. His feet were adorned with the dirtiest blue DCs I had ever seen. He loved those Converse so much that he wore them everywhere, absolutely everywhere.

Kiba came rushing in the class, and sat on Naruto's left. Kiba had brown hair that sat in spikes longer than Naruto's, with brown eyes. His skin tone much like Naruto's was tan and Kiba's tattoos were two red fangs on his cheeks. He always wore a black leather jacket and he tended to bring his dog, Akamaru with him everywhere. The only place he didn't bring Akamaru was school, though he used to but now Akamaru is way too big to be hidden in Kiba's jacket, "Okay I just saw the new girls; they are hot like really hot. I am definitely going to ask one out."

Just then Vlad ran into the class and sat on my left, he was our band's manager. He got us gigs at places that we would have never thought of trying to get to perform at. Vlad is my best friend, no more of my brother, and he has been trying me to get me to go out and date for quite some time, but all the girls that want me are groupies and they aren't even groupies during school hours. In fact they act like I am the plague during school.

Vlad has black shaggy hair that always hung in his eyes. His eyes are black but occasionally they turn purple, it's pretty fucking awesome. Vlad's skin tone was pale, as white as a piece of paper. He wore a black Falling in Reverse shirt that said "We live in a world where evil wins." He also wore black cargo shorts but his had red thread trimming. Black combat boots are Vlad's favorite shoes.

"Hey. How are you Gaara? Did you bring your iPod?" he smirked at me. He knew my answer, so I just gave him my infamous 'Why are you even asking?' look, "Okay so which band are you going to listen to?"

"I am trying to decide between Insomnia Tsunami and Bullet for My Valentine. Which one do you want to listen to, Vlad-san?"

"Hmm, let me think about it. I listen to Insomnia Tsunami almost every day. So Bullet for My Valentine," he said as if it were really hard to choose.

"Let me get it ready and when the new girls walk in we will put the headphones in."

"Why can't we just do the mischievous demon thing and hook it up to the school speakers? That sounds much more fun," he had an evil smirk on his face. That is my favorite of his smiles 'cause you can't say no when he has that smile on or at least I can't say no.

"I guess it was a good thing we got to class three minutes early. Come on we have to hurry," I gave him the closest thing I have to a smile, the evil smirk that can and has made grown men cry, "Guys we will be back before class starts," Vlad and I walked out of the room.

We hurried down the hall to get to the principal's office luckily we got to school early enough to beat the school secretary. The principal was in the restroom, which I guess was lucky. I guesstimated we had two minutes to complete our task. I quickly hooked up my iPod to the microphone and set an alarm for when the morning announcements started I hid my iPod and the cord behind the machine. Vlad and I have done this many times and they have never found the iPod.

We ran out the door just as we heard flushing. Vlad just looked at me with a smile. Then he closed his eyes. I decided to join him for a second. Suddenly my eyes shot open as I was knocked backwards. I landed on my ass. I looked to my right to see Vlad on his ass too. We both looked up at the same time to see Bill Jensen and Tom Gaiber. _Oh, great. What do they want? Here comes the pain well it will hurt on the outside but I won't let them have the satisfaction of hurting my feelings. They definitely won't have the satisfaction of seeing my pain. _

"Look what we have here, Tom, Goth Boy and Raccoon Boy. So which one of you wants to have me? And which one of you wants Tom?" Bill asked looking at us. Vlad and I wouldn't give up our pride quite yet, "No request okay. Tom you get Goth Boy, and I will get Raccoon Boy," Bill grabbed me by the shirt and threw me up against two lockers, and Tom doing to the same to Vlad.

They were about to punch us when we heard, "Stop." We looked over to see two girls one had black hair the other had dark blue hair. The one with the black hair had light blue eyes the blue haired girl had eyes the color of pearls. The raven had on a black Slipknot t-shirt, black super skinny jeans with a black and white studded belt, and she wore black combat boots. The blue haired girl had a softer look to her. She was in a black strapless dress it had a bow lining, its skirt began high waist and it puffed out a bit. She wore pair of flats that had two straps crossing. It was safe to say they were drop dead gorgeous. Bill and Tom let go of us. They were literally drooling over the girls, as if they weren't big enough Neanderthals already.

"Come here you two," the one with blue eyes said in a fairly seductive manner. Tom and Bill pointed to themselves. She shook her head no but still somehow made it look seductive. The other two boys pointed at us and she gave a nod. Vlad and I walked over to them, "Well, bye boys it was nice meeting you," yet somehow she still sounded seductive and sarcastic. We all walked towards away heading towards the classrooms, the girls first Vlad and I in tow.


End file.
